Light and Dark
by goofyfish44
Summary: When two mysterious people arrive for Finn and Jake, it is the start of a big, new adventure with excitement and awesomeness.
1. Unexpected Visitors

"Hey Jake," Finn said as he walked into the room. Jake was sitting on the couch, lazily playing videogames on BMO.

"Hey, buddy," Jake said gleefully as he stared at the random images flashing on BMO's screen.

"Whatcha playin'?" Finn asked as he sat down on the couch, eyes locked on to the small man on the screen jumping up and down, trying to grab a flashing sword.

"I dunno," Jake said as he continuously tapped the controller with his thumbs. Finn's eyes then focused on Jake as he spoke. "BMO just came over and said 'Wanna play?' and I said 'Sure,' and he was like 'Okay!' and he just started up the game."

"BMO," Finn said loudly as his eyes looked back up at the screen. "You're weird."

BMO frowned as his face replaced the flashing images from the videogame on the screen. "Meh," he said before the game reappeared.

"Where were you, Finn?" Jake asked.

"Oh, I was just in the Candy Kingdom," Finn said, carefully watching Jake's fingers, still in action. "P.B. wanted me to do some stuff for her."

"Oh, well that's nice," Jake said. Now on the screen was two small men jumping on top of randomly located floating platforms.

All of a sudden, a blinding burst of light emitted from the window, forcing Jake to pause the game, drop the controller, and cover his eyes. Finn quickly turned away. After, the light stopped, Finn ran over to the window, screaming "Oh my Glob! What was that?"

As Finn looked outside, he saw two people, standing about 30 or 40 feet from the window. They were looking around in every direction, obviously searching for something. There was a boy, about Finn's height, with long dirty-blonde hair that ran down to the point where it was level with the area where his head met his neck. He wore a light green shirt, dark green pants, and a brown strap rested around his body, the hilt of a sword, seemingly attached to the strap, visible behind his shoulder. Next to him was a dog, looking just like Jake, except for the white fur, the blue E on his belly, and a third eye located above the other two he had.

"Whoa," Finn said curiously. "Who are those guys?"

"Who?" Jake said as he stood up and walked toward the window. "Oh my Glob!" He said as surprise practically slapped him in the face. "That dog looks just like me!"

"I'm gonna find out who the flop those people are," Finn said as he stood up and marched out the door.

"Hey!" Finn yelled out as the door loudly shut behind him. "Hey!"

"Hello, Finn," the boy called out in a calm voice, similar to Finn's. He started walking toward Finn, the dog trailing behind him.

"Uh," Finn said awkwardly. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"I am Naio," the boy said, a blank expression on his face. "And I'll explain the name thing later."

"Hi," Finn said.

"And this is Enex," he said, gesturing towards the dog.

"Hello," Finn said, lightly waving towards the dog, apparently named Enex.

"Hey," said Enex, in a voice slightly lower than Jake's, but with more pep.

"There are some things Enex and I need to tell you," Naio said.

"What things?" Finn asked, intrigued.

"We'll talk once we're inside," Naio said. "But, may we go inside?"

"Sure," Finn said with agreement, as he led them towards the house. He opened the door, and they stepped inside.


	2. Linked

"Hey," Jake said as Finn, Naio, and Enex walked into the door. Jake was back to his game, pausing it and looking up just as they came in.

"Hello," Enex said to him as he sat down on the couch next to Jake.

"Who are you?" Jake curiously asked Enex.

"My name's Enex," Enex said in a friendly voice, a kind smile on his face.

"My name is Naio," Naio said as Finn sat on the couch. "And there's something I must tell you."

"What?" Finn asked as Naio sat on the couch next to him.

"Well, let me tell you a story." Naio said mysteriously. "Long ago, when the world was created, along with all the creatures in it, Glob wanted some helpers to be the guardians of the universe. So he created these special being called Globbians to serve Glob and be the all-powerful protectors of the universe. However, in an unlucky chain of events, the Globbians were corrupted with evil, and they unleashed chaos unto all the universe. After this, Glob called them Shadow Beings."

"Whoa." Jake said, interested.

"When the universe was at the edge of destruction," Naio continued. "Glob created special beings called Light Beings for the same purpose as the Globbians, except they were able to defend themselves against the evil force that corrupted the Globbians so easily."

"And this is where everything changes," Enex said dramatically.

"He created the Light Beings so that there would be one for every being that has lived – or is living – in the universe." Naio said. "Each Light Being is linked with a creature in the universe. The Light Being that is linked with someone is called their Light Alternate. If one is to meet their Light Alternate, there is a special way that they can combine their powers to both become stronger."

"Cool." Jake said, astounded.

"Shadow beings are great in numbers," Naio said. "And nobody knows when they will attempt to destroy the universe."

"So, what exactly are you getting at?" Finn asked, lost in all the information given to him.

"Finn," Naio said softly. "I am your Light Alternate, and Jake, Enex is yours."

"What the what?" Finn said, completely shocked.

"It's true." Naio said.

"So we're linked?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Naio said with assurance. "And that's the same for Jake and Enex."

"Whoa," Jake said in amazement. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah," Finn said, agreeing.

"Even though I just met this guy," Jake said as he happily gestured toward Enex and lightly laughed. "Are you cool?" Jake asked as he looked Enex questioningly.

"Just as cool as you man," Enex said.

"I bet," Jake said.

"So, what now?" Finn asked, still pondering if the purpose of Naio and Enex's arrival.

"Well, for now," Naio said. "We're just meeting each other. But we will see you again when the time is right."

Naio and Enex then transformed into rays of light which flew through the door, which closed after the light rays exited, and, once they were outside, they shot upward and disappeared from vision.

"Uh," Jake said awkwardly. "Bye."


	3. Nightmare

"That was cool," Finn said. "But unexpected."

"Oh, well," Jake said. "Now that we know something interesting, then let's go to bed."

Jake stood up, and tapped BMO's screen and made him fall on his back.

"Sleep," Jake said forcefully, motioning a finger toward BMO, and then climbed up the ladder leading up to the bedroom. BMO's screen then changed to his face, with his eyes and mouth closed.

"Okay…" Finn said slowly. Then he stood up and followed Jake up to the bedroom.

As Finn got into his sleeping clothes, he stared at Jake, who was already in his bed, sound asleep. Once he was all ready, he laid down on his bed and drifted off into a deep slumber.

Finn was standing on top of a hill, surrounded by a seemingly endless plain. The sky was pitch black, but he could see fine. In the distance he saw a black, cloudy, floating figure emerge from the horizon. It was surrounded by a dark purple glow, and it had creepy white eyes that were on the upper half of its body. It also had two puffy, but thin arms that stuck out of its body with small hands.

Then, all of a sudden, more figures, identical to the first one, came into view and started to float straight toward Finn, at a steady walking speed. Even though they were far away, he started to run away from them. As he turned around, he saw a large, circular hole in the ground that appeared to have a light emanating from the bottom. The land behind the hole was just more of the flat plain. Still trying to get away from whatever those things were that were chasing him, he ran towards the hole to look inside of it. When he reached the edge of the hole, he looked inside and saw a pool of lava, miles away from the altitude at which Finn was standing at.

Then he felt someone grab his shoulder. He looked behind himself and saw Naio, a determined expression on his face. After he saw that Finn had noticed him, Naio looked back toward the cloudy figures. Finn did the same, and he saw Jake and Enex, hands morphed into medieval hatchets, swinging at the cloudy figures.

"We can do this," Naio said as he stared at Jake and Enex, still fighting. "Together." Then Naio shouted "Join!"

Finn felt himself getting pulled in Naio's direction, and then everything went black.


	4. Jacked Up Morning

Finn awoke to see daylight rushing through the windows. He was very relieved that all he had saw the last night was only dreamed up by his crazy imagination. Finn looked to his left to see that Jake's bed was empty. Figuring that Jake was probably down on the other floor, Finn got out of bed and climbed slowly down the ladder, still in his pajamas.

When he reached the bottom of the ladder, he saw Jake sitting on the couch, once again playing BMO, practically attached to whatever game he was playing.

"Hey, Jake," Finn said.

"Hey, Finn," Jake said, looking up from his game at Finn. "What kept you asleep?"

"Oh, I just had this crazy dream," Finn said. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Okay," Jake said, bringing his focus back to the game. "There's some food in the kitchen if you want it."

"Yay!" Finn said as he hopped his way into the kitchen. When he came in, he looked on the counter to see a plate with pancakes and bacon laid out on it.

"What happened to bacon pancakes, Jake?" Finn yelled with his mouth full of bacon, staring outside the window as he watched a bird fly by.

"I felt like making them separately!" Jake yelled back.

Finn stuck his head through the doorway, where he saw Jake, still playing. "Meh," Finn said before moving his head back into the kitchen.

Then, after a short moment of more eating, Finn heard the sound of breaking wood, along with Jake screaming. He quickly leaped into the room to see the door broken, and a cloudy figure, like the ones he saw in his dream last night, constantly swiping its hands at Jake. Jake was trying to prevent the creature from harming him; he was running around the room, occasionally stretching his arm back to punch the creature.

"Oh my Glob!" Finn screamed as he grabbed his sword, luckily laid against the wall, and started to slice the cloudy creature with it. After a few strikes by Finn and his sword, the creature let out an ear-bursting scream, and then dissolved and disappeared.

"Whoa," Jake said as he stood motionless in astonishment. "What was that?"

"I saw a bunch of those things in my dream!" Finn shouted. "Something's up, and we gots to find out what," he said with determination.

"Eh," Jake said with disagreement. "Can we do that later? I wanna play my game."

"Ugh," Finn said, annoyed. "Fine. But I'm boredos, so I'm going outside to find something to do." He strode out the door, carrying his sword with him.

Finn looked around himself, and spotted a small rock about fifteen feet away from him.

_Maybe I'll just play with that,_ Finn thought as he dashed toward it. He picked it up and tossed it in a direction going away from the house. It landed in the grass with a soft, silent thud.

_Okay,_ Finn thought. _That was boring. I think I'll just go somewhere, but where?_ He looked around once again. _Oh! How about the candy kingdom?_ He started to walk towards the Candy Kingdom, when he heard a hissy voice utter a loud and creepy "Die!"

He turned around to see another dark, cloudy creature before him, it's hands seemingly attempting to grab him. Then, a black mist erupted from its hands, making a breath-like noise. It circled around Finn, then started to strangle him as if it were solid. Just as the mist was about to squeeze the life out of Finn, he broke himself out by pushing his arms sideways to break the bond. The mist flew away from Finn, slowed down, and then dissolved into the air. After that, Finn attacked the creature with his sword until, just as before, it screeched, dissolved, and disappeared.

Finn inhaled some air to rejuvenate himself, and then he ran back inside.

"Jake!" Finn yelled as he ran inside.

"What?" Jake said, complaining.

"I saw another one of those dark cloud thingies!" Finn said.

"Weird," Jake said, uncaring. "But I'm kinda busy fighting against my mortal enemy."

Finn screamed as he knocked BMO off the table.

"Hey!" Jake roared. "What was that for?!"

"Something's up!" Finn exclaimed. "And we gots to find out what!"

"Well," Jake said, still upset. "Where are we gonna go?"

"You know," Finn said. "You're right. I guess we'll just wait. We're bound to find out sometime."

"Hey, I'm just glad you ain't makin' a big deal outta this."

"Well, you have a good point, so why even try?" Finn calmly sat on the couch with Jake, forgetting about what had happened that morning.

_I just hope this doesn't become a big problem,_ Finn thought uneasily.


	5. Chaos

It was now noon, and Finn and Jake were hanging out on the top of their house, observing what they could see, when Finn came up with an idea.

"Hey, Jake," Finn said to Jake.

"What?" Jake asked, immediately intrigued.

"Maybe the Ice King could be responsibles for those thingies we saw earlier."

"Could be."

"You wanna go check?"

"Sure."

So Finn got on Jake's back, and he stretched to the ground. Then, they were on their way to the Ice Kingdom.

"Ice King?" Finn called as he entered the Ice King's castle, Jake following close behind. "Ugh, where is that buttchirp?" He muttered to himself as he looked around.

"Hello?" Finn heard the Ice King call, slightly muffled through the walls.

"Where are you?" Finn said angrily.

"I'm back here," the Ice King called. "What do you want?"

Finn sprinted toward the doorway he heard the Ice King's voice come from, then ran down the hall until he reached a room where the Ice King was laying on his bed.

"Hey!" Finn yelled as he stared at the Ice King from the doorway.

"What?" Ice King asked, unaware of the matter.

"Do you gots anything to do with black cloudy thingies?" Finn asked loudly.

"Uh, no," the Ice King said, slightly upset.

"Oh," Finn said, scratching the back of his neck. As he was on his way out, he heard a loud hissing noise. He stopped, but then, once again, a dark, cloudy creature popped up in front of him. He quickly slayed it with his sword before two more of the creatures came up behind him. After defeating them, everything went silent.

"No," Finn muttered to himself. "Not again." He ran back into the other room, where Jake was talking to Hot Dog Princess.

"Ice King captured her," Jake said as he noticed Finn entering the room.

"No I didn't!" Ice King called from the other room.

"Go," Finn said to Hot Dog Princess. "You need to get back home. Now!"

"Okay," Hot Dog Princess said as she made her way outside.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked, curious.

"I saw three more of those things! We need to get out of here!" Finn said urgently.

"Oh, Glob…" Jake said, worrying.

"Let's go!" Finn said, running out the door. As he stepped out, along with Jake, he looked up and noticed that the sky had turned pitch black, not a cloud or star in sight.

"Oh, no, man," Jake said with a voice full of panic, hands on the sides of his head. "What's goin' on man?"

Finn looked far in the distance and saw multiple of the cloudy creatures, all coming toward him.

"We will let them perish," Finn said with confidence. "Jake! Take me back home."

"Okay," Jake said. Finn got on Jake's back, and he stretched his legs and started to run to their house.

Once they reached the house, Jake contracted his legs back to normal size, and Finn got of his back.

"So what now?" Jake said, backing away as two of the cloudy creatures slowly approached him.

"Today we fight," Finn said, determination in his voice. "We fight for our lives." He slashed one of the creatures approaching him with his sword.


	6. The Return

Finn and Jake fought with all their might as more of the cloudy beasts approached them.

"If I die today," Finn shouted to himself as he sliced the head off of one of the beings before it was defeated. "May all of Ooo remember me as a hero!"

Then, Finn heard a scream behind his back. Just before the cloudy beast that was behind him could grab him, he did a backflip, holding his sword, and split the beast in two. Jake morphed into a circular blade, and turned himself rapidly, mauling all the beasts in his path. Then, after morphing back to his normal self, he enlarged his fists and punched the beasts that surrounded him.

Soon, they started to get nearly overwhelmed with enemies. Four of the beasts approached Finn. Before they could touch him, he spun around with his sword in hand, and destroyed them. Sweat dripped from his face as he continued to defend himself from the outnumbering horde. Meanwhile, Jake jumped in the air, stretched himself to form a large, flat disc, and then fell to the ground, crushing all the beasts that were under him.

"Jake!" Finn screamed as he was surrounded by many of the cloudy beasts. "We need to get back to the house! There's too many of them!"

Without speaking a word, Jake stretched over to Finn, who got on his back. Jake then stretched his way into the house. After letting Finn off, Jake rushed over to the doorway where the door was previously broken, and stretched to form a barrier to prevent any of the beasts from getting inside.

"Jake…" Finn said, standing in the middle of the floor, panting. "Stay… There…"

Jake, obeying Finn's command, stretched his belly out to whack the beasts near him as he continued to keep a position as the barrier in the doorway. Finn, after regaining his energy, ran up the stairs and made his way to the top of the house.

As Finn stood, he listened to the hisses of the cloudy beings down on the ground. He carefully moved to the edge of the roof, where he stuck his head out so he could look downward. He was shocked to come to see the horde of beasts get gradually closer to Jake. Worried, he looked out in the distance to see multiple black clouds, which all appeared out of thin air and morphed into one of the beasts. As he kept his eyes focused in that general direction, he saw more and more of the beasts spawn. The amount of them was exponentially increasing as more of the beasts swarmed around Jake.

"No!" Finn exclaimed as he jumped high off the roof. He landed on a beast that was right in front of Jake and crushed it. Then, after it died, he swung his sword rapidly and wildly, wiping out all the beasts around him. Jake watched in amazement as Finn slashed his way through the enlarging swarm of beasts.

Then, as Finn charged forward with his sword, two beams of white light shot out from above, opening a small hole in the clouds that revealed a pitch-black night sky. The beams then hit the ground and, with a flash, instantly changed into Naio and Enex. After surveying the scene for about two seconds, they yelled "What?!" in unison and started fighting, as if they knew the beasts were hostile.

Noticing that Naio and Enex were nearby, Finn and Jake continued to fight. The crowd of beasts got slowly smaller as everyone battled the beasts. A few minutes later, all the beasts were dead.

"Finn!" Naio called from where he stood.

"Naio!" Finn called in reply. "Do you know what's going on?" He ran over to Naio.

"Yes," Naio said, the volume of his voice lowered. He spoke in a grave tone. "These are the Shadow Beings' minions."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked. Jake ran up to him and Naio.

"The Shadow Beings themselves are many times more powerful than their minions," Naio said. "And we must defeat them. They have embraced hostility, and we must fight back."

"But, how?" Finn asked.

"We must combine our powers, which, unusually, but fortunately, will increase both our strengths exponentially."

"Well, then let's do it now!" Finn said, eager to defeat the shadow beings and save the universe."

"No," Naio said calmly. "We must find them first. Or, they will come to us." A determined grin appeared on his face.


	7. The Battle Begins

"So, what're we gonna do now?" Finn asked.

"Well, honestly, I don't know where the minions are spawning," Naio said. "Hopefully, we'll be able to find the location soon."

"Wait!" Finn said alertly. "I have some friends who can fight!"

"What?" Princess Bubblegum asked in confusion.

"Just grab anyone in the kingdom who can fight and come with me!" Finn said urgently.

"Okay, Finn," Princess Bubblegum said before she rushed back into the castle.

A few short minutes passed, and soon enough, Peebles emerged from the castle, donned in thick candy armor. Behind her was a cluster of banana guards, along with plenty valiant citizens of the Candy Kingdom.

"Okay, Finn, I'm ready," Princess Bubblegum said, feeling prepared.

"What is that?" A candy citizen exclaimed as he pointed toward the wall surrounding the Candy Kingdom. Hovering above the wall was a minion of the Shadow Beings, bearing a cocky grin that put fear into all of the candy citizens.

"Chaaarge!" Naio shouted wildly.

Obeying his command, everybody rushed at the minion. In seconds, it perished.

Princess Bubblegum stood panting where the minion once was. "Are there more of these?" she asked Naio and Finn.

"Plenty more," Naio said.

"Great," Bubblegum said sarcastically.

"Let's get away from here!" Finn shouted. "There are more of them coming!"

The miniature army flooded out of the Candy Kingdom, leaving a desolate little town behind. Their shouts resonated with hope for glory, but Finn and Naio knew that they didn't know the half of what they were up against.

_Good,_ Finn thought. _We're stronger now, but I haven't even seen one of those Shadow Beings._

Soon enough, Finn, Naio, and the candy people were surrounded by minions of the Shadow Beings.

"Slay them!" Naio screamed, igniting a burst of combat.

Screams of minions and candy people alike erupted throughout the area. Finn and Naio fought side by side, doing their best to eliminate the growing horde of enemies.

_Where are we going?_ Finn thought.


End file.
